Promises
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack and Kate sort out their differances and become a couple. The strange thing is it was all thanks to Sawyer and a thunder storm. Jate ONESHOT. PLease R&R.


Promises

Kate was on the beach walking towards Sawyer but Jack was all she could think about. The hadn't talked for over two weeks. She had a cut on her arm that was just below her shoulder and went down to her elbow. "Sawyer you need to go and get you bandages changed,"Kate said pushing Sawyer towards the jungle.

Jack was in the hatch reading an old magazine when he heard two people talking. "What's wrong with you Kate?" Sawyer asked when they got into a room where the button was. Jack was in the other room. "Nothing now just go and see Jack,"Kate replied.

"Have you and the Doc had a fall out or something?"Sawyer asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"Kate replied sadly. Jack listened carefully still reading the magazine.

"So that's why you won't tell him about that cut on your arm,"Sawyer replied.

"Shut up Sawyer, so I have a cut it's no big deal!"Kate shouted walking into the room where Jack was and sitting down on the couch. Sawyer sat next to her.

"Freckles here says that I need my bandages changed, so I've come here,"Sawyer smirked. Kate rolled her eyes at her nickname and leaned her head on her hand. Jack pulled a stool up to the couch and started to take off the bandages. "I just need to get some new bandages, I'll be right back,"Jack announced.

"No I'll get them,"Sawyer replied walking out of the room leaving Kate alone with Jack. They sat in silence for ages until Kate couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, I've got to go,"Kate cried running out of the room pushing past Sawyer. "What did you say to make her run out crying?"Sawyer asked sitting down on the couch as Jack put on the bandages.

"Nothing now if you don't mind can we not talk about Kate,"Jack replied. Five minutes later Jack had finished changing the bandages and was sitting on the couch.

"So did she tell you about the cut on her arm?"Sawyer asked.

"No,"Jack replied coldly.

"Well you better take a look at it before it gets infected, if Zeke's words have everything to go by,"Sawyer warned.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked.

"She went into the jungle last week with Claire got caught by Zeke, got a warning. She got in the way had her arm cut. They said that if she dosn't get it sorted soon it will get infected. Apparently it's the kind of infection that kills you,"Sawyer explained. Jack walked out of the hatch and towards the beach, he couldn't let Kate die.

When he got to the beach he couldn't see Kate anywhere so he headed towards her tent. Kate was sitting in her tent flicking through a magazine she took from the hatch when she got a sudden pain in her arm where the cut was. She heard footsteps outside her tent. It was Jack, he walked into her tent. What did he want? "What do you want Jack?" Kate asked sadly.

"I hear you've got a cut on your arm so I'm here to fix it,"Jack replied sitting down next to Kate and pulling Kate's sleeve up to see the cut.

He gently touched the cut to see how deep it was. Kate flinched and bit her lip. Jack poured some alcohol over the cut and started to sew it up making Kate close her eyes. "Done now let me take a look at your lip,"Jack replied taking a wet cloth and dabbing Kate's lip. They were inches apart. Then the monster made his routine roar which made Kate jump and grab Jack's leg. "Sorry,"Kate apologised moving her hand away and looking down.

"Kate why didn't you tell me you had been hurt?"Jack asked moving his head back so it wasn't so close to Kate's. He lifted her head up with his finger. "Didn't think you would care,"Kate replied turning her head away. "Of course I care. I still care about you even after everything that has happened,"Jack replied.

"Well you wern't exactly speaking to me, no matter how hard I tried. So I thought that you wouldn't care whether I'd got hurt or not,"Kate replied sighing. Then a thunder storm hit the island. There was no way that Jack could leave now so he had to talk to her.

"I care about you more than I care about anyone on this island I don't want anything to happen to you,"Jack replied grabbing Kate's hand.

"Well you're acting as if you wish I didn't exist. How do you think it makes me feel when you ignore me and completely blank me. Upset that's what. It's been the worst couple of weeks of my life and that's saying something after the time I've had. Why else do you think I'm spending so much time with Sawyer to take my mind off of you,"Kate explained feeling embarrassed of how much she had told Jack.

"I'm sorry Kate, I was just scared that something was going to happen to you after that incident with Zeke. Afterwards I couldn't get the image out of my head of you being gagged and held at gunpoint. So after that I couldn't look at you without getting that image in my head and then I started getting feelings for you and I've tried so hard to push them away but I couldn't so I started to ignore you to see if they'd go away, of course it didn't work,"Jack replied.

"What are you saying Jack?"Kate asked.

"What I'm saying is that I love you Kate and I always will,"Jack replied.

"Jack, I love you too I have done ever since that time where you said that you helped Sawyer for me,"Kate replied wrapping her arms around Jack.

Jack kissed Kate and this time it was romantic. Unfortunately Charlie walked in a minute later. "Ok, I just came to tell the storms finished but I see you two are busy so i'll go now,"Charlie explained walking out of the tent. They could hear Charlie shouting Hurley. "Hurley, Hurley!"Charlie called.

"What?"Hurley asked.

"They're a couple, Jack and Kate a couple I just walked in on them kissing,"Charlie replied sounding excited.

"Great, now I'm not going to get any sleep as I'm in the tent right next to them,"Hurley joked.

"Are you serious?"Sawyer asked. Charlie nodded. Sawyer walked off angrily towards Kate's tent.

Jack and Kate were still kissing when Sawyer came bursting in the tent. "Don't people knock anymore. I know we're on an island but geez privacy,"Kate joked. Jack laughed and put his arm around Kate making he lean towards in. Sawyer could see that Kate was happy because she had a grin on her face. Sawyer completely forgot what he was about to say when he saw Kate's face. She looked happier than she had done. "Anything you wanted Sawyer?"Jack asked frowning at Kate who was trying to get some hair out of her mouth.

"Forget it,"Sawyer replied walking out if the tent.

"Lets go and face the crowd then, I'm sure Charlie's told everyone,"Kate said still grinning.

"Yeah but Kate promise me one thing,"Jack replied.

"Anything,"Kate replied.

"Promise me that you'll let me protect you,"Jack said.

"Promise anyway now I've got my own hero,"Kate promised. Jack and Kate walked out of the tent to cheers. Later that night they had a celebration party to celebrate Jack and Kate finally getting together. Everyone were the happiest they'd been since they crashed on the island. Strange what things can do when two people become a couple.


End file.
